


Flufftober #22: "Do you trust me?"

by NeelyO



Series: Give in to Love [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Brooklyn, F/F, Flufftober, Love, Moving, Moving In Together, Phone Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: Alexis is in Brooklyn and gives Rachel a call.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Rachel
Series: Give in to Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969291
Comments: 20
Kudos: 11
Collections: Flufftober2020, Neely's Flufftober 2020





	Flufftober #22: "Do you trust me?"

Alexis tapped her foot impatiently, listening to the ringing at the other end of the line. She hoped Rachel was still at lunch and would pick up. This was _so_ time sensitive.

“Lex! I’m just heading back to work. How’s New York? Find any good leads on apartments?” Rachel’s cheery voice made Alexis miss her even more than she already did. How had it only been three days since they said goodbye?

“Hey babe, everything is _so_ good! Quick question—do you trust me?”

Rachel’s laugh came clearly down the line. “Alexis Rose, of course I trust you. What’s happening?”

“Ok, so when I started calling brokers, one of my first calls was to Margery, and she’s actually from Toronto originally? Her son still lives there and is a veterinarian, so we got to talking about Bunson and Beaker right away. She has two cats, just like us…”

Rachel broke in gently. “Lex, I really do have to get back to work. What’s the scoop here?” 

“Right, yes, of course. Margery has a gorgeous studio in a brownstone in Brooklyn Heights on Cranberry Street. It’s only $2600 a month and I think it would be a super cute look for us. Once we get established she promised she can get us a one bedroom in the same building. Plus it is super close to _Juliana’s Pizza_ which is one of the best pizza places in Brooklyn and totally reminds me of _La Casa Della Pizza_ so I know you’ll love it. I can get this place for us right now if you think it’s a good idea.” Alexis was out of breath, and waited to hear Rachel’s response. 

When Rachel spoke, Alexis could actually _hear_ the love in her voice, which was...well, it was just fantastic. “Lex, put down the deposit, pay Margery her fee, and send me the address so I can plug it into my GPS. I’ll see you there before you know it.”

Alexis didn’t even try to contain her smile. “Will do, Love. See you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to this_is_not_nothing for Brooklyn intel.
> 
> It's Flufftober! I'm doing what I can to get little balls of fluff out into the world this month.


End file.
